Glass case full of Emotions
by Thief In The Abyss
Summary: "We'll have to split up." "Are you sure that's a good idea?" "What would you do if you had a females ragging emotions running around all over the place with no control?"
1. Chapter 1

"Coffee…coffee…ugh where is it?" Alice looked up at the selves looking for the product. Julius has sent her out to buy more coffee, seeing as to how the clockmaker is a non-stop workaholic who may or may not be addicted to the stuff. He had given her the money needed for the store as well as a list of other household items. The girl looked back at the list she was given before looking back up at the selves. Having spotted the desired coffee, she reached up and grabbed the jar and placed it in her basket. Crossing the last item off her list, she then headed to the cashier to pay for the groceries.

The faceless smiled, "Did you find everything alright?" he asked as he began scanning the items. "Yes just fine, "Alice said not really paying attention to him as she looked out the storefront. It was slowly turning into night. "Okay! That will be (insert amount here)!" The girl turned back to him and paid for the groceries. She gathered the bags in her arms and headed out the door. The cold breeze hit her face as she hugged the bags closer, "That's some wind we have tonight," she told herself as she began to walk back to the tower. The clouds in the sky started to circle and then…

_**Drip…**_

Alice looked up at the sky as she felt something cold and wet glide down her face. Then it began to pour down raining. Recovering from her shock, she ran into the nearest shelter. Hearing a 'ding' at the door she presses her back against it and breathed steady breaths, "How in the world is it raining in Wonderland? It never rains!" Slowly she began to take in the shop she ran into. It was unbelievably dark, with only having a single antique lamp on top of a drape layered counter by the door. Alice squinted as she tried to make out the shapes in the dark. Then all the lights flashed on, making her wince.

"Ah, it seems we have a customer!"

She recovers to see a plump elder faceless woman with stringy white hair pulled into a loose bun and a yellow shawl around her shoulders. She gave Alice a sweet smile as she approached her. Seeing the newly lit surroundings, Alice confirmed that it was an antique shop. A lot of knick knacks and other essentials were placed and sorted throughout the shop. "I'm sorry for barging in, it's just that it started to rain and I know that it barely rains here—

"Please, do not worry, rain comes and goes at random, it was about that time for it to come anyway," the woman said, "Come now you are soaked to the bone! Let us get you some dry clothing before you catch cold!" She peeled the groceries from her arms and placed them by the lamp on the counter and grabbed Alice's hand and pulling her into the back room. The woman seated Alice at a table and hurried over to the dresser on the far side of the room. "Really you don't have to do this," Alice tried again. "Ah! Here we are, try this on!" The woman handed her an oversized sweater that stopped just at her thighs and a pair of tights with slippers. She looked at the items she held and then back at the woman. "I'm going to go make some tea so you can change in here," with that the elder woman left Alice in the room.

Sighing, Alice stripped out of her wet clothes and put on the clothes she was given. The sweater smelled a bit like dust and felt a bit scratchy. The woman returned with a tray with two steaming tea cups. "Oh I knew they would fit, and they fit just nicely on you Alice!" the woman chirped. She placed the tray at the table and seated herself. The woman waved her hand and gestured Alice to sit. The foreigner seated herself and asked, "How did you know my name?"

The elder woman took a teacup and handed it to her as she did so herself after and took a long sip from it. "Well seeing as to how you are the only person here who has a face and not "ones with duties" words spread pretty quickly around here," she chuckled a bit. Alice took a sip from her tea and winced a bit at the twinge of bitter taste. "So it rains often around here?" she asked as she placed the cup down.

"Well we did have a pretty long drought here, and the grass was close to browning so the rain comes when it feels fit to," she stated. Alice nodded her head in understanding though she barely got part of it. "So is this your shop?" she asked after a long awkward pause was setting in. "Yes it is. This old shop has been here for a long time, as long as I could remember actually," the woman said wistfully, "I've always had a little obsession with vintage items, anything old can still have some potential to it I always say." The woman stopped talking and chuckled a bit, "Well I guess people nowadays say 'out with the old and in with the new', I can't possibly remember the last time I had a customer here." Even though the woman didn't have eyes, Alice could still see the pain etched on her face.

"Well I think you have a lovely shop," Alice smiled in hoping of cheering up the woman. She gave a small smile in return, "Thank you." The two chatted for a while as they drank their tea, even though Alice cringed at the taste of it. Soon then the rain started to let up. "It was nice to have company this evening, even if it was for a sort while," said the woman as she gathered all the dishes. "It was a nice evening and I enjoyed talking to you as well," Alice said happily. The elder picked up the tray and left for the kitchen to soon return back. "Alice, would you like a gift from my shop? I doubt anyone will come by and all these items are just gathering up dust," the woman offered. Alice shook her head no, "I couldn't possibly do tha—

"Alice I insist, go up front and pick something out, plus I have to keep your wet clothes overnight so I can dry them properly; you can come back tomorrow to get them." The woman ushered her to the front of the store and left the girl there. Seeing as how she can't refuse the offer, she scoped out the items finding something that would appeal to her. Wandering the assorted items, nothing really seemed to pop out to her until she spotted a hand held sized glass box. She went over to it and picked up the case turning it in all ways expecting it. It seemed plain but something inside her told her to get it. "Ah, I see you made your choice."

Frightened, the girl whipped her head around to see the old woman standing behind her with a childlike smile on her face that could almost rival Ace's. Almost.

"What is this?" Alice asked curiously. The woman took the box from her and turned it over inspecting the bottom. "This was given to me from a young man who used to come by and keep me company whenever business was slow," her fingers grazed over the smooth texture, "he told me this box has a story behind it, 'just as Pandora had a box bestowed upon her, this box makes up the internal conflict that man and woman fall prey to, if opened, all that is bottled up shall be poured out like a rush and nothing will be left but an empty shell left wandering the world on its own.'"

The woman grabbed Alice's hand and placed the small box into her palm, "Hold those words dear, they may be a fun story to tell others."

Alice smiled and thanked her. Being given an umbrella and her groceries, she said goodbye to the woman and made her way back to the Tower. After getting an earful from Julius (something about 'I would've been better off letting Ace get the coffee if you took this long' and such) and making the coffee which had gotten a full 84 points, Alice made her way up to her room after saying goodnight to Nightmare and Gray on the way. The girl sighed and slipped out of her clothing and into the shower. Coming out moments later, she put on her nightgown and sat in bed with the small crystal box in hand.

_**Just as Pandora had a box bestowed upon her, this box makes up the internal conflict that man and woman fall prey to, if opened, all that is bottled up shall be poured out like a rush and nothing will be left but an empty shell left wandering the world on its own.**_

The woman's story replayed in her mind like a broken record as she tried to pry the case open but with no success. Feeling defeated, she placed it on the edge of the nightstand and turned out the lights. Snuggling into the covers she fell fast asleep. Unknown to the unconscious girl, the case fell from its position on the nightstand and to the floor. But instead of being in a million pieces as should be expected, the case's lid was slightly ajar. A mysterious mist slowly crept out of it as even the woman's story played in her mind. Feeling a tingling sensation run through her spine, Alice ignored the chill that covered the room. 'Just the winter air.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there people! I just realized I didn't do a disclaimer yet so here is one now  
Of course I don't own any of the No Kuni No Alice group just my made up characters and plot nothing less and nothing more  
So I hope you like this chapter and continue to read on!**

***¿/?***

Dragging his feet across the floor, anyone in Wonderland could tell you that Julius Monrey was not the type to be wakened from his slumber. Even if he doesn't sleep like any other person, when he does sleep he doesn't like to be disturbed. So why would he still be up if he likes his little moments of sleep? The multiple thumping sounds coming from his office could explain that. At first it started as just one thump, but then it kept coming back to back and wouldn't cease. Growing rather irked of the sound, he got up to investigate the cause of the noise. As he approached his office he saw that the light was on and voices coming from it.

"Stop touching me Avery!"

"Oh come on Lilli, where is your sense of curiosity, loosen up a little!"

"I don't like people in my personal space…"

"Just open your legs a bit!"

"You're invading my personal space Avery!"

A blush crept to Julius's face as he stepped back. Just what was going on in there? And who is Avery and Lilli? Another thump was heard and then a crash. The sound jarred him back to his senses as he remembered the finished clocks that were in there. That could be them being thrown to the floor. After the thought came into his head he bounded towards the office only to stop dead in his tracks.

As his suspicions were confirmed, the newly finished clocks was scattered across the floor not seriously damaged. But when his gaze landed on who were on top of his desk, his face exploded with a crimson shade.

On his desk being pinned down was a girl around Alice's age if not younger. Her messy black braid hung loose as she struggled under the weight of the other on top of her. The bed sheet that covered her body was swept across the desk as her bright blue eyes that were on the verge of tears as she looked up at the other. The girl holding her down had extremely curly blond hair that fell around her face. Her green eyes twinkled in excitement as a wide smile was placed on her face. A few noticeable freckles danced across the bridge of her nose. The only thing covering her body was a fleece blanket that surely looked familiar to what Nightmare was constantly wrapped in…

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

They both looked towards the door and saw Julius blushing madly as he looked obviously flustered. "This isn't what it looks like!" The blonde looked down at her and giggled, "I don't know what's she's talking about because this is exactly what it looks like…want to join in on it?"

Soon both Gray and Nightmare came rushing in after hearing Julius' yelling but they both stopped sort along beside Julius. "Avery could you off me please," the timid girl tried but obviously went unheard. "Hey, are you three just going to stand there and gawk or help me take this little cutie's sheet off?" The blonde said teasingly but obviously meant it. "I've been looking for my blanket!" Nightmare shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the blonde.

Feeling the spur of the moment pass, the blonde released the girl and sat up on the desk swinging her legs back and forth lazily, "I improvised because…well I'm naked."

"Who are you?" Gray asked. The blonde grinned and said, "They call me Avery and this," she gestured to the girl beside her, "is Lillian but I call her Lilli because it's easier to say." Then a sudden realization hit him, "Where's Alice?" The three males looked at each other as if they know but was just as worried as the other. "Ding ding ding! You just asked a million dollar question! Where exactly is Alice?" Avery asked giving her best smile. "What have you done with her?" Gray asked defensively as a knife slid from his sleeve and into his hand pointing it at the ditzy blonde.

Lillian stared weakly at the sight of the weapon and slowly slid closer to Avery who looked at it disapprovingly, "We didn't do anything with Alice, she just got up and left like she was supposed to."

"What do you mean by 'like she's supposed to'?" Julius asked. Avery sighed heavily and dragged out, "Just as Pandora had a box bestowed upon her, the box makes up the internal conflict that man and woman fall prey to, if opened, all that is bottled up shall be poured out like a rush and nothing will be left but an empty shell left wandering the world on its own and all that jazz." Nightmare thought over it, "You mean the box Alice brought back with her?"

"Duh, what other box would there be Nightmare, and you're supposed to be the one to read minds," Avery giggled lightly. "How do you know who we are?" Gray asked as he slowly lowered the weapon. Lilli placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "You're confusing them Avery," she said quietly. The girl waved her hand absently and said, "Then you take over, I was starting to get bored anyway." Avery hopped off the desk and walked past the men in doorway and out the room.

Lilli looked at them from behind her bangs and sighed depressingly, "I guess I'll have to tell you all everything, but listen closely because I don't like to repeat myself much." The girl hopped off the desk and waved them over. They approached her with crossed arms waiting for an explanation. "The box Alice received yesterday wasn't an ordinary box, in actuality it was a glass case but it isn't a normal case.

"Yes it holds things in but not 'normal' things, what the case was holding was her emotions, the moment she touched it all her emotions were transferred to the case and since it was in her possession she was able to act her usual self earlier." Lilli looked at their reactions and continued on, "So between the time she went to sleep the case probably opened itself and as Avery mentioned in the story her emotions came rushing out leaving her an empty shell—

"So where is she?" Nightmare interrupted. Lilli glanced at him and sighed, "Since she has no emotions in her, as the story was told, she was left to wander throughout the world…"

"But that doesn't explain who you all are," Julius stated.

"Well we're her—

"Don't touch me!" Screamed Avery as a crazed laughter soon followed after.

"Oh lord no…" Lilli sighed as she rubbed her temples but soon jogged out of the office along with the residents of the Tower.

"ACE! SERIOUSLY LIKE SERIOUSLY I'LL GIVE IT BACK WHEN I'M DONE!" Avery laughed as she hopped on top of the counter and dodged the knight's darting hands. "I don't even know who you are and you just take things that don't belong to you, as a knight of justice I have the right to confiscate it," Ace said as a lazy smile tugged at his lips and continued to try and take back his mask.

"Avery!" Lilli yelled as she ran into the kitchen and skidded to a halt with the others.

The blonde was currently on top of the counter clutching Ace's mask in her hand with a wide grin and giggling uncontrollably. Ace on the other hand had a grip on her blanket and started tugging it in attempt to get the girl down.

"Lilli tell Ace I'll give him back his mask if he lets go of my blanket!" Avery laughed

"Hey Julius! Who is this girl? And tell her to give me back my mask!" Ace said as a false pout was placed on his lips.

"Would the two of you just SIT DOWN AND SHUTUP!" Julius roared.

Avery stopped her giggling and plopped down on the counter with a small grin as Ace dropped to the floor and sat there cross legged and looked at Julius expectantly.

"This is going to be a long night," Nightmare sighed as he rubbed at his temples. Gray nodded in agreement.  
***¿/?*  
I'm having fun writing this fic! It's just so….chaotic? Hmm maybe but anyways I hope you're enjoying this fic as much as I am!  
Leave me a review if you want and critique is welcome anytime!  
Next up is….THE HATTER'S MANSION  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN **


	3. Chapter 3

"Stupid chickie rabbit! He always gets us in trouble." Sighed Dee as he crossed his arms and pouted as a child would. "Yeah, if his head wasn't so far up the Boss' ass we could probably get away with anything," Dum sighed and copied his actions. They stood at their post after a long play of hooky but still complained. "It's not like people come here that often either!" Dee stated in an irritated tone. "When you say stuff like that…we haven't seen the lady in a while, I wonder what's she doing now," Dum thought aloud.

His brother suddenly got an idea and jumped up in realization of it causing his brother to look at him. "We should go visit her!" Dee exclaimed. "But what about Boss?" Dum questioned. His blue eyed twin waved dismissively at the thought, "We got to him first and say we'll bring her here for another party!" Dee thought it over and a smile crept to his face, "Yeah, let's do it!" They high fived each other and ran to tell the Hatter.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Elliot was a happy hare today. He didn't have any paperwork to do, he got the twins to go back to work, and now he was on his way to the kitchen to get his own carrot cake baked fresh from the oven. Everything was going his way! Just as he walked in he could smell the familiar carrot scent and his mouth almost watered as sniffed the air. The only down fall to it was that his precious cake was smushed under the bottom of a faceless maid who was giggling with a tint of red on the bridge of her nose. In between her legs was an extremely beautiful young girl wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Her brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders in slight waves, her lavender toned eyes full of potential mischief. She was holding a bottle of expensive looking wine bottle as she tried to give more to the rather tipsy maid.

"Come on, one more sip won't hurt you now will it?" she said in a smooth tone. She brought the bottle to her lips and drank a mouthful until swallowing it and pressing the tip of the bottle to the maid's lips as she downed the red liquid as well.

"MY CAKE!"

The faceless did a spit take as she looked at Elliot before wiping her mouth and muttering a quiet, "Sorry" and flying out of the kitchen. The brunette laughed softly and called after her saying, "You have sweets on your bum!" Her laughter soon died down but the small smile never left her face. "Sorry about the cake Elliot but you know," she swiped her finger in the orange colored icing and popped it in her mouth, "Dessert tastes better with either a good bottle or somebody to share it with."

Elliot growled and stomped over to her, yanking her by her arm, "Who are you and how'd you get in here?" Her eyes traveled up and down Eliot's body slowly and smirked, "I like your scarf, can I have it?" she asked. "No! And you still didn't answer my question either!" Elliot fumed. She shrugged her shoulders, "I woke up here in the mansion naked, that's all I can pretty much tell you. Oh, and before I forget," she got on the tip of her toes and gave Elliot a quick peck on the cheek and slid her arm from his grasp.

"My name's Lydia!" she side stepped out of the kitchen leaving Elliot dumbfounded. He then felt a cool breeze around his neck, but when he reached up to adjust his scarf all he grabbed was air.

"SHE TOOK MY SCARF!"

***¿/?***

"Boss! Hey Boss!" The twins ran down the hallway, searching for their employer. Feeling rather giddy of their self-made plan, they didn't pay attention to the girl standing in their path. They almost ran her over if it wasn't for the sudden chill the boys felt as her gaze slowly slid to them. They skidded to a halt in front of her. She had extremely wavy honey colored hair that was pinned up in a loose bun. Her orange colored eyes stared back at red and blue ones.

"Hey, who're you?" Dum asked. "Are you a guest or enemy?" Dee asked. She stared at them both, "I'm neither, I just happen to be here," her voice soft and soothing as the tone of a mother. Another chill ran down their spine as her voice reached their ears and a sudden blush appeared. "You wouldn't happen to know where I am, would you?" She leaned in closer to them, waiting for answer. "You're in the Hatter's mansion, hey are you a foreigner?" Dum asked.

"I am but not an official foreigner. You see it's kind of difficult to explain at the moment but I am looking for someone," She inquired. "We'll help you look!" Dee chirped while his twin looked at him incredulously. He grabbed Dee by his arm as he whispered to him, "What about the plan?" He looked over his shoulder at the girl who was staring back at them with a warm smile. "Wouldn't it be more fun if we had more people to come to the tea party?" Dee whispered back. Dum thought it over before saying, "Yeah, you're right." A grin flashed Dee's face, "Of course I'm right," he turned back to the girl, and finished, "So as I said before, we'll help you look for your friend!"

"Thank you, I appreciate it very much, by the way my name is Sophie," The girl bowed slightly. "I'm Dee and this is my brother Dum," the blue eyed twin informed.

The twins grabbed both of her arms and began speed walking down the hallway. "So what does your friend look like?" Dum questioned. "Well she's very beautiful. She has long brown hair that's slightly wavy and has lavender colored eyes, and always has a slight smirk on her face like she knows something you don't," Sophie described while readjusting her arms in the twins grip.

*¿/?*

"Knock, knock, knock, anyone home?" Lydia cracked the door open so she could peer inside. Seeing and hearing no one, she waltzed in leaving the door wide open. The room she intruded looked similar to an office. An extremely classy one actually. There was a desk practically stacked high with paperwork. She looked around the room, lazily blinking her eyes in mild interest. "Expensive taste with a dash of a bachelor feeling to it, this is obviously a man's office."

"Is there a problem with my taste in décor?"

Lydia whipped her head around to see none other than Blood Dupre leaning on the door frame with a taunting smirk. "Well it could be better, but none the less admirable," the girl said cautiously. He pushed himself off the door way and closed the door behind him. "It's very bold of you to come here uninvited and insult a man's property young miss," Blood said tauntingly as he approached her. The brunette stood her ground and swayed side to side with a teasing smile on her face, "Well some men need a strict critique on things to get a lady's point of view."

Blood took a strand of her hair and twirled it between his fingers, "Is that so? Well I'm honored to have such a watchful eye in my presence." Lydia laughed lightly and gently pushed his hand away, "Trust me my eyes aren't as watchful as Sophie's, nothing ever gets past her…ever."

"Blood, there's a thief in the-YOU IT'S YOU!"

The Mafioso turned as Elliot came into the office looking as if he was about to have a panic attack. Lydia looked around Blood and saw Elliot which made her smile wider, "Hey there Elliot, long time no see."

The rabbit eared man pointed an accusing finger at her in response, "Give me back my scarf!" Lydia looked down at her neck where the object was hanging from, "Hmm, I'd rather not, I mean you have to admit I look good in it."

"Hey Boss! We have an idea!"

The twins came rushing in, pushing Elliot out of the way while Sophie trailed behind them. She noticed Elliot on the ground and kneeled down to him, "Are you alright Elliot?"

"Boss! Let's invite the lady to another tea party! We'll have even more guests with Sophie here!"

"Sophie?" Lydia questioned. The girl helped Elliot off the ground and dusted him off when she heard her name, "Lydia?"

The two girls looked at each other as the others tried to figure out what was going on.

"Who's Lydia?" Dum asked his brother. "I'm Lydia," the brunette answered. "So who's the so called thief Elliot?" Blood asked.

"That girl!" He yelled as he pointed to Lydia.

"Lydia give Elliot back his scarf," Sophie ordered. Lydia pouted, "But I like his scarf! Sophie you always ruin the fun!"

"Give him back his scarf _now_," Sophie repeated in a demanding tone. Lydia flinched but did as she was told. After a settling silence fell over the group Sophie spoke up, "Well, since we're all here I think an explanation is in order."

***¿/?***

**The break is almost over with D:**

**But I digress….**

**Well at least I'm updating stories before I disappear off the face of the planet for God knows how long…**

**Leave me a review to show me you actually care about this thing anymore**

_**Later babies~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sniff…._

_Sniff…._

'Is something burning?'

Boris opened one eye as he laid on his back in the shade of the Amusement Park. It was rather a slow day for them so he decided to take a cat nap. But something in the air smelt like exhaust and burning rubber. Since the smell polluted the air some much that he couldn't continue his nap, he decided to investigate. As he walked through the park he noticed the other patrons holding their noses and complaining about the obvious stench.

"Master Boris!"

The role holder turned to see one of the faceless workers calling out to him.

"Hey, what happened? And what's with the smell?" Boris asked as he pinched his nose.

"One of the cotton candy machines got jammed and its motor is running with gooey belts! The smell is coming from that!" she exclaimed.

"How'd that happen?"

"You'll have to come and see for yourself!" She grabbed ahold of his arm and started dragging him towards the defected machine.

***¿/?***

"OHMYGOSHI'MSOSORRYIDIDN'TMEANTOBREAKIT!"

When Boris made it to the scene, no words could form in his mouth except, "That's a lot of goo."

The pavement was covered in a sticky substance with a pinkish blue swirl. Just behind the smoking machine was a girl with extremely messy bobbed hair. Her black tresses were tangled with half hardened cotton candy. She tried to pry away as much of the mess as she could while apologizing continuously. She wore one of the amusement parks tacky t-shirts in an extra-large size since it stopped just above her knees.

"I really really really _really_ didn't mean to do it! Please forgive me!" she cried as a stream of tears fell from her face. Her brown eyes looked puffy from crying.

Boris made his way over to her cautiously, still not certain as to what had happened. The girl shifted her gaze to Boris and immediately started crying again.

"I really am sorry, please don't hurt me!" she cried as she fell to the ground on her knees and trying to wipe her tears away.

"Hey…don't worry about it; stuff like this happens all the time! So could you…y'know stop the water works already?" Boris asked a he patted her head awkwardly.

Her crying soon came to slight hiccups as she calmed herself down.

"I'm really sorry, usually when bad stuff happens it's always my fault," she apologized.

Boris smiled at her and said, "Seriously don't worry about it, nothing a little tinkering can't fix."

At that moment, Gowland decided to show up. "What happened here? Did you break the machine _again_?" he accused.

The punk scoffed and said, "What makes you think it was me? And besides that was one time, you can't that against me all the time old man."

Gowland gave him a look but sighed, "Whatever, so who's the little lady?"

The girl steadily lifted herself off the ground and rubbed her aching knees, "My name is Marnie, and I'm really sorry about the machine," she apologized once again.

Boris held up her hand silencing her, "Seriously, stop with the apologizing, it really isn't your fault."

Gowland nodded, "Yeah, the machine probably over heated again, it happens from time to time."

"I know but still…"

"Marnie, what's going on?" a new voice said.

The three turned and saw a girl with black hair in a pixie cut style. She wore a scowl on her face and shaded her platinum colored eyes from the sun. She, too, wore one of the stands t-shirts but with rips and tears in them.

Marnie's face immediately lit up and she ran but literally jumped on the girl and latched her legs around her. The girl wrapped her arms around Marnie to catch her from falling.

"Evelyn! I was so scared that I'd never see you again! PLEASEDON'TEVERLEAVEMEAGAINYOUHAVETOPR OMISEME!"

She was in tears once again.

The girl who is supposedly named Evelyn sneered but sighed agitatedly and stroked her hair, trying to calm the girl down.

"Come on now, stop with the water works, you're way too big to crying over every little thing, especially when it doesn't involve you."

Marnie wiped her wiped on Cheyenne's shirt and said, "I can't help it! If someone can't cry then the least I can do is cry for them…"

"Ugh, just shut it loser, if people really wanted to cry they can cry on their own, and it's just a machine out of thousands that can be fixed."

"So I'm guessing you two know each other then?" Boris asked.

"You could say that…"

"Well you're obviously not from here since you have faces, so where are you two from?" Gowland queried.

They both looked at each other and replied with, "Alice."

***¿/?***

"What do you mean she is not at the tower? Where else could she be!" Vivaldi huffed as she glared at the faceless guard.

"We have not seen our Alice in quite some time and you mean to tell us that she is not there! Heads will roll for this!" she threatened with a sneer.

"Please your majesty! W-We'll look again just to be absolutely sure!" The guard stammered out as he trembled before the Queen.

Vivaldi glared at him but sighed and said, "We are feeling merciful today so you get one more chance, if you come back without Alice, you will be executed on the spot."

The faceless bowed deeply and left. The tyrant sighed heavily and slumped in her throne as she prodded her gold scepter, "We have not seen Alice in so long and there is a lot to tell her yet she is not here."

"Your majesty, we have caught an intruder on the premises."

Caught off guard, Vivaldi jumped slightly and straightened herself in her seat to appear more regal. Three faceless guards approached the queen with halberds raised proudly with a prisoner trailing behind them in chains

"You should know by now what we do to trespassers, off with their heads!" She ordered.

They flinched slightly but hesitantly spoke, "But your majesty, she has a face."

This was interesting. Vivaldi perked up when the word 'face' was spoken. "Well then, show me!"

One of the guards tugged on the chains and a girl walked calmly up to the Queen. Her short cobalt colored hair was styled in a wind-blown Mohawk. Sharp grey eyes looked up at the monarch with a judgmental look.

"And just what_ are_ you?" Vivaldi asked with an unnerving look.

The girl turned her nose up and said, "It's more along the lines of whom, your majesty."

_Twitch _

The monarch brushed off the comment and said, "Give us a name or prepare to be beheaded!"

The girl didn't flinch not once at her threat but instead stared at the Queen and answered.

"My name…is Cheyenne."

Vivaldi studied the girl. She didn't appear to be frightened by her threats of beheading nor stumbled upon her words as the other faceless would. All in all, Cheyenne was rather…interesting.

"Where are you from, girl who is named Cheyenne," Vivaldi demanded.

"Again your majesty, it is along the lines of 'whom' I'm from."

The Queen sighed lightly, as interested as she was in the girl, she was certainly a stubborn one to deal with. Nevertheless, her curiosity got the better of her. "And just 'whom' are you from child?"

Cheyenne tilted her head and gave the smallest sign of a smirk and answered.

"I'm from Alice."

***¿/?***

***awkward silence* **

**Heeeeeeeey you guys**

**I bet you all are wondering where the heck I've been**

**But before I do let me explain to you a thing**

**Writers block can kill any inspiration to continue a story, but I managed to wrestle my way through this one**

**To make up for my absence, the next chapter will be a long one**

**So thank you for those readers who followed/fav/reviewed! I will see you all next time! **


End file.
